The Hidden Justice
by Nurama Nurmala
Summary: Bersekolah di sekolah khusus wanita ternyata jauh dari ekspektasi. Penggencetan dan perbuatan semena-mena semarak dan terjadi dimana saja. Shirahoshi menjadi semakin ciut ketika Nami, Hancock dan Perona memeras seseorang di depannya. Dan ia semakin takut ketika Alvida, Califa, Sadi-chan dan Domino mengajak Vivi untuk kencan bersama para lelaki. Keadilan... benarkah sudah lenyap?


**The Hidden Justice**

**One Piece©Eiichiro Oda**

**The Hidden Justice©Nurama Nurmala**

**Friendship**

**Warning Typo(s), OOC, Alternate Universe, Another**_** Abal**_** Story**

* * *

**Iwaki-Fukushima**

**Jepang**

**08.10**

**.**

**.**

**Mata yang tertutup,**

**Bibir yang terkatup,**

**Dan suara dengung dari telinga yang tidak mendengar apa-apa ketika ketidakadilan bertingkah di sekitarnya, **

**Benarkah… aku harus terus bertahan di sekolah yang menyedihkan ini?**

**.**

**.**

BRAK!

"Uang…" seorang wanita berambut ikal panjang mendorong seorang siswi hingga membentur dinding di sebuah lorong sempit sekolah itu.

"A-aku… ti-tidak punya uang, Nami-_san_," lirih wanita yang terhimpit itu dengan jejalan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Tangannya terkepal di depan dada, sedangkan tubuhnya bergetar takut.

"Jangan bohong," wanita berambut _orange_ ikal yang tak lain adalah Nami kembali mendorong wanita itu dengan tangan kanannya. "Kau baru saja mendapat uang untuk biaya administrasi sekolah dari ibumu, 'kan?"

DEG!

"Berapa jumlahnya ya…" manik lincah Nami mengerling, jemari lentiknya mengetuk-ngetuk buah bibirnya beberapa kali; ia mencoba berpura-pura berpikir, membawa suasana ini menuju puncak ketegangan.

"384.000 yen, Nami-_san_," seorang wanita lain yang bersandar dengan tatapan mata tajam ke arah wanita yang tersudut itu sontak menjawab. Rambut hitam panjangnya berkilau indah, sementara paras cantiknya berhasil menyedot perhatian seisi sekolah, alhasil predikat sebagai wanita tercantik di sekolah pun melenggang menandainya. Ya, dia adalah Hebihime atau si Putri Ular dengan nama asli Boa Hancock.

"_Wakatta_," Nami menyeringai mencurigakan.

"I-itu… itu untuk membayar uang sekolah Nami-_san_, ja-jangan diambil…" gadis itu mulai terisak. Nami yang melihat adegan melodrama itu hanya terkekeh dalam senangnya. "Perona…."

"_Hai_!" Seorang gadis lain bersulur merah muda dengan pakaian seragam hasil modifikasi sana-sini berdiri di belakang Nami dengan tawa aneh. Tangan kirinya mengais seonggok boneka beruang yang penuh tambalan kain perca, sedangkan tangan kanannya siaga; memberi hormat siap setia pada Nami. dia adalah Perona, juga dijuluki sebagai Sang Putri Hantu dari Fukushima.

"Buat dia lebih menyayangi nyawanya ketimbang uangnya."

"_Wakarimashita, Nami-san_," setelah mendengar intruksi dari Nami, ia perlahan menjejakkan langkahnya mendekat ke arah gadis itu. Tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi bebas kini terselip di balik blazer hitamnya lalu menjumput sebuah benda dari sana. Sebuah benda tajam seketika diam bertelut di genggaman tangannya, benda itu mengokang dengan bangga dan terlihat menandak sebuah pertarungan. Benda itu tak lain adalah sebilah pisau yang sering ia asah setiap hari.

"Ja-jangan…" gadis berambut pirang panjang itu menekur dengan sambiran kekalutan. Jentik air mata kini telah jatuh mencumbui pipinya sebelum terjun bebas membasahi petak lantai.

"Kalau begitu…" Nami yang sedari tadi berada di depan gadis itu kini berpindah dan merangkul bahunya dengan akrab. "Serahkan uangmu, Kaya-_chan_…."

"Tidak… tidak boleh kuserahkan," tangan kaya yang gemetar itu kini meremas ujung tasnya, Nami yang melihat perubahan tingkah polah Kaya memberi isyarat kepada Hancock dan Perona. Tak ayal dalam beberapa detik mereka meringkus tas Kaya dan membobol isinya. Dengan kekehan panjang, Nami, Hancock dan Perona meninggalkan Kaya yang terduduk dan terisak dengan keras.

"Ukh!" Wanita berambut merah muda ikal yang menyaksikan kejadian itu dari tadi berusaha menahan tangisnya. "Hiks!" Dengan jentik air mata yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya muncul hari ini sukses membuat matanya nanar dan hidungnya bersemu merah. "Apakah aku… bisa bertahan?" Lirihnya dengan linangan air mata yang sudah jatuh. Ia kembali mengeratkan pegangannya pada sulur tas, lalu seolah tak pernah melihat apa-apa, ia melangkahkan kaki menuju kelasnya, ke kelas 2-4.

* * *

**The Hidden Justice**

* * *

Ketika gadis berambut merah muda itu melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah ruangan, suara tawa menguar dan menyerang cuping telinganya dengan ganas. _Seperti biasa_. Komentarnya dalam hati.

Suasana kelas 2-4 selalu saja seperti ini. Beberapa gadis menopangkan kedua kakinya ke atas meja, gadis lainnya sibuk membahas _make up_ dan cara mengajak tidur lelaki dengan menguar tawa genit, sedangkan beberapa gadis lainnya terlihat sibuk mengganggu gadis minoritas yang terkenal karena kepintarannya atau karena sifatnya yang pendiam. Ya, seperti saat ini. Gadis berambut merah muda yang cengeng itu mendapati seorang gadis berambut biru yang terduduk di kursinya dengan dikelilingi beberapa wajah yang ingin ia jauhi. Namun anehnya… gadis berambut biru itu tidak merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran mereka—eh?

"Vivi-_chan_, mau 'kan nanti kencan buta rama-ramai dengan siswa Iwaki Gakuen?" Seorang wanita berbadan seksi dengan rambut ikal panjang merangkul dan memeluk gadis yang diindikasikan sebagai putri bangsawan bernama Nevertari Vivi itu dengan akrab. "Kami kekurangan orang nih~" wanita berambut hitam itu tersenyum manis lalu melempar sebuah kedipan genit ke arah Vivi.

"Alvida-_san_," seperti biasa, dengan suara tenang, dengan intonasi yang terjaga Vivi menjawab. "Aku bisa ikut, tapi tidak boleh terlalu lama. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

"Hahaha… tentu saja tidak apa-apa, iya 'kan, Califa?" Alvida tersenyum mencurigakan ke arah Califa. Califa yang menerima tatapan Alvida hanya mengangguk sambil membenarkan letak kacamata minusnya. Beberapa wanita lain yang berada di belakang Alvida yang tak lain adalah Domino dan Sadi-chan hanya terkekeh dan tertawa dalam diam.

"Um, baiklah kalau begitu," Vivi mengangguk dan membalas ajakan Alvida dengan sebuah senyum yang sangat manis, polos, tanpa tahu maksud Alvida di balik ajakannya. "Aku akan ikut. Sepulang sekolah 'kan?"

"Ah~ _Yokatta_~" Sadi-_chan_ yang memang gampang bersemangat tersenyum dengan rona merah memenuhi pipinya yang ranum. "Kami senang kau akhirnya memutuskan ikut, Vivi-_chan_. Kami benar-benar tertolong~"

"Ehem!" Sebuah dehaman tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakang gadis berambut merah muda yang masih memerhatikan Vivi itu. "Shirahoshi-_san_," suara itu terdengar lagi.

"E-eh?" Gadis cengeng berambut merah muda yang sedari tadi memergoki aksi Nami yang memeras Kaya, dan memerhatikan ajakan Alvida terhadap Vivi itu ternyata adalah Shirahoshi, putri dari bangsawan kaya raya yang sangat terkenal di Jepang. Ia berbalik dengan kikuk lalu kembali, rembesan air mata menggenangi pelupuk matanya. "_Gomennasai_, _gomennasai_," ia membungkuk sementara kedua tangannya terlihat sibuk menghapus air matanya yang masih menggenang.

"A-ah," wanita yang menegur Shirahoshi itu membenarkan kacamatanya canggung lalu berusaha menjelaskan dengan panik. "Ah, maksudku bukan begitu, Shirahoshi-san, a-aku…."

"Tidak, Tashigi-_san_ tidak bersalah, Tashigi-_san_ 'kan adalah wakil ketua OSIS…."

"Apa hubungannya wakil ketua OSIS dengan tidak melakukan kesalahan?" Wanita bernama Tashigi itu mundur sepetak dengan kedua tangan mengibas-ngibas panik dan wajah merah dirundung malu.

Kesalahpahaman itu terus berlangsung hingga bel masuk berbunyi. Shirahoshi yang memang cengeng dan mudah menangis terus saja meluncurkan air mata padahal ia sudah berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Lalu Tashigi yang memang rada kikuk ketika melihat seorang wanita lembut menangis di hadapannya hanya bisa panik tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Untunglah wali kelas 2-4 muncul saat suasana memuncak dan membuat kelas kembali tenang. Siapa lagi jika bukan nenek pemarah dan super kuat yang masih hidup di usianya yang sudah 141 tahun itu, Kureha-_Sensei_.

Seharusnya tingkahnya yang terkenal arogan dan selalu membawa minuman keras ketika mengajar menuai kontra setiap murid bahkan wali murid yang merasa bahwa sikap itu tidak pantas dan tidak layak dipertontonkan di hadapan murid. Namun hanya dia yang bisa mengendalikan sifat bengal dan mengerikan murid-muridnya, tidak ada guru lain yang sangat disegani oleh murid selain dia. Karena itu, mau tak mau, sekolah dan wali murid menyerahkan anak dan anak didiknya ke tangan Kureha-_Sensei_ dengan pasrah.

TAP!

"Eh?" Bunyi langkah dan kegaduhan yang terjadi di kelas membuyarkan lamunan Shirahoshi untuk beberapa saat. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, banyak di antara teman-teman satu kelasnya berdiri dari duduknya dan berkelompok membicarakan rencana sehabis pulang sekolah. "Ah, pelajaran sudah selesai ya…" saat ia berbisik bingung, pandangannya berlabuh pada seorang wanita berambut _orange_.

DEG!

Ketika ia melirik ke arahnya, ia balik menatap Shirahoshi dengan tatapan tajam. Dengan kikuk Shirahoshi kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. "Na-Nami-_san_…" ya, ia baru sadar kalau Nami berada dalam kelas yang sama dengannya. Hancock yang sudah kelas 3 dan Perona yang masih kelas 1 menjadi alasan kenapa Nami tidak bersama mereka saat ini.

TAP!

Langkah Alvida jelas terdengar ketika ia beranjak menuju meja Vivi. "Kita bertemu di tempat janjian ya, Vivi-_chan_," tegas Alvida yang masih berulang dengan senyumnya. "Kami juga mengajak orang lain," ia memandang ke arah Califa, Sadi-_chan_, dan Domino yang terlihat berdiri dengan seorang gadis lain. "Dia Tsume, anak dari kelas sebelah."

"Ah, _hai_."

"Baiklah, kami tunggu ya… _Ja ne_~" sambil melambai ke arah Vivi, Alvida dan teman-temannya menghilang di balik pintu. Namun, sebelum Shirahoshi berdiri untuk bergegas pulang, ia melihat Nami berjalan mendekat kea rah Vivi. Ia juga mendengar segelintir pembicaraan mereka.

"Ahh~ aku malas ikut piket hari ini, kau yang menggantikanku yah," ujar Nami dengan seenaknya. Matanya memandang Vivi dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi.

"Aku tidak bisa, Nami-_san_. Aku sudah berjanji pada Alvida-_san_ dan teman-teman yang lain kalau aku—"

BRRAAAAAAAKKKKK!

Sebelum Vivi merampungkan kalimatnya, kaki kanan Nami berhunjuk dan menggebrak meja di hadapan Vivi.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar kata _tapi_," Nami menegaskan. "Jika kau tidak mau melakukannya, lihat saja nanti. Hidupmu di sekolah ini tidak akan sama lagi," ancam Nami. Dan benar, ancaman itu telah sukses membuat Vivi takut dan gemetar. Sekarang, atensi sekelas tengah tertuju pada mereka berdua karena bentakan dan gebrakan Nami barusan.

"Dan dengar semua," kali ini Nami memandang seisi kelas dengan tatapan tak kalah mengancam. "Jika ada dari kalian yang membantunya, kalian akan berurusan denganku."

SRREETTT….

Pintu dorong kelas 2-4 seketika tersibak. Dua sosok yang sudah dikenal terlihat mengawasi di balik pintu itu. "Nami-_san_, apa urusanmu sudah selesai? Ayo kita pulang," sebuah sosok tinggi semampai dengan rambut hitam panjang menjadi sorotan lain saat itu.

"_Hai_, aku sudah selesai," setelah menjawab pertanyaan Hancock, ia berjalan menjauh dan mengikuti langkah Hancock dan Perona yang sudah lebih dulu mendahuluinya.

Shirahoshi memandang Vivi yang masih terduduk dengan frustasi. "Vivi-_san_…" sekali lagi, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa melihat ketidakadilan ini. Jika ia ikut campur… maka, bisa saja ia yang akan menjadi sasaran selanjutnya. "_Go-gomenne, Vivi-san_," Tanpa melihat ke belakang, ia berbisik meminta maaf, lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan kelasnya.

Sebelum Shirahoshi benar-benar meninggalkan gedung itu, di sebuah sudut yang tidak terlihat, ia melihat Kaya sedang tersudutkan oleh Alvida cs. Ia melihat tas Kaya diporak-porandakan Alvida dan teman-temannya hingga Kaya kembali terisak sedih.

"Cepat keluarkan uanganya! Ada yang bilang kalau kau membawa uang besar ke sini!" Teriak Alvida penuh amarah. Namun Kaya yang tak berdaya hanya bisa menangis.

"_Gomennasai,_ hiks. U-uang itu… su-sudah diambil Nami-_san_…."

"Apa?! Cih!"

Itulah adegan terakhir hari ini yang dilihat oleh iris biru Shirahoshi yang masih polos.

* * *

**The Hidden Justice**

* * *

**Pukul 12.13**

**Toilet Perempuan**

**Iwaki-Fukushima, Jepang**

"Aku harus bagaimana…" Shirahoshi kembali terisak hari ini. Ia mengurung diri di toilet pada istirahat siang, nyaris seperti biasanya. "Aku tidak bisa sekolah di tempat seperti ini lagi, _Otou-sama_… hiks!" Ia teringat pada kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu ketika Alvida dan teman-temannya memarahi Vivi karena tidak datang pada acara kencan bersama kemarin. Alvida dan teman-temannya menaruh bubuk gatal di pakaian olah raga Vivi hingga Vivi tidak bisa ikut pelajaran selanjutnya karena harus dirawat di UKS karena gejala gatal yang sangat parah.

"_Otou-sama… gomennasai,_ aku sudah tidak bisa bertahan di sini," ayah Shirahoshi memilih sekolah khusus wanita ini karena ia sangat khawatir dengan kondisi Shirahoshi yang cengeng dan takut jika berada di dekat lelaki. Namun memasukan Shirahoshi ke sekolah khusus wanita di Iwaki ini… sepertinya adalah kesalahan yang lebih besar.

"Ara~"

BRAK!

"Heg!"

Tanpa disadari, pintu toilet yang lupa dikunci Shirahoshi dibuka paksa oleh seseorang. Itu jelas membuat Shirahoshi terkaget-kaget.

"Ara~ Ara~" sosok yang membuka pintu toilet dengan paksa itu tertawa senang. "Rupanya ada _Shirahoshi-hime_ di sini," sergah orang itu dengan tawa mengerikan.

"Mana, mana?" Sosok lain muncul dan menyembulkan kepalanya di antara pintu toilet demi melihat sang putri yang dimaksud. "Aaaa… benar, ternyata ada _Shirahoshi-hime_…" sosok yang ikut mengintip itu tak lain adalah Sadi-_chan_, dan sosok yang menggebrak pintu toilet dengan paksa itu adalah Alvida.

"Bagaimana ya, _Minnaa…_ aku sedang kesal gara-gara Vivi-_teme. _Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menghilangkan kekesalan ini ya~" Alvida mengerling dan memandang teman-temannya satu persatu dengan senyum genit.

"Kau bisa bermain dengan gadis itu, Alvida-_san_," Califa memberi pendapat yang langsung disambut dengan senyum licik Alvida.

"Oh, begitu… enaknya, anak ini kita apakan ya… ngomong-ngomong, kita belum pernah menyentuh anak ini 'kan?"

"_Onegai_…" Shirahoshi yang sudah mendengar percakapan mereka kini terduduk dengan lesu di lantai. "_Onegai_… ampuni aku, _onegai_… hiks," Shirahoshi benar-benar takut sekarang. Air mata sudah tak ayal mencumbui pipinya yang ranum dan merah. Tubuhnya dibebat gemetar yang dasyat sedangkan suaranya bervibra karena takut. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa dia akan menjadi sasaran gencetan seperti Vivi, Kaya dan banyak wanita lain yang pernah ia saksikan sebelumnya. Ia menyangka jika ia diam saja, jika ia terbang di bawah radar, jika ia tidak menyedot perhatian seperti yang lain, ia akan lolos dari kebiasaan gencetan di sekolah. Itulah yang ia sangka, tapi rupanya… itu adalah prasangka yang benar-benar salah.

"Oke," Alvida mengangguk. "Sadi-_chan_, Domino, pegangi dia!"

"_HAI_!" Dengan sigap Sadi-_chan _memegangi sisi kiri Shirahoshi dan Domino memegangi sisi kanan Shirahoshi. Walau Shirahoshi memberontak sekuat tenaga, namun itu tidak menjadi perlawanan yang berarti. Sadi-_chan_ dan Domino jauh lebih kuat darinya.

"Califa, siapkan kameramu," Alvida memberi perintah susulan. Dengan sigap Califa mengeluarkan kamera digital dari kantung bajunya.

"Tu-tunggu, apa yang akan kalian lakukan? A-aku mohon… biarkan aku pergi, _onegai_… hiks!" Shirahoshi sudah benar-benar takut. Kamera? Apa yang sebenarnya mau mereka lakukan? Shirahoshi sudah menangis meraung-raung, meminta tolong namun mulutnya segera dibekap Domino.

Tepat ketika Shirahoshi berhenti meronta karena hilangnya tenaga untuk melawan, pintu utama ruang toilet tiba-tiba terbuka dari luar.

KRIIEEEETTTT…

Aksi Alvida cs tiba-tiba terhenti, mereka memandang pengunjung tak diundang yang barusan membukakan pintu. Rupanya itu adalah sosok paling berpengaruh di sekolah. Seorang wanita dengan kacamata di atas keningnya, beraut serius dan tinggi semampai memandang gerombolan yang diindikasikan tengah melakukan penganiayaan itu dalam diam. Sosok lain yang lebih pendek berdiri dengan tatapan kaget di balik sosok itu.

"Ara?" Wanita tinggi itu menyentuh dagunya lalu tersenyum tipis. "Kalian sedang sibuk rupanya."

"Jangan ikut campur, Nico Robin," Alvida mendecih kesal lalu memandang sang ketua OSIS yang tak lain adalah Nico Robin dengan tatapan sengit.

Shirahoshi memandang Robin dengan tatapan minta tolong, ia tak bisa berteriak karena Domino masih menutup mulutnya. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Robin balik menatapnya dalam diam namun Robin hanya tersenyum.

"Ara, aku mengerti. Kalian tenang saja, aku tidak akan memberitahukan kejadian ini pada guru. Silahkan lanjutkan aktivitas kalian," setelah berkata seperti itu, Robin menutup pintu toilet lalu berjalan melenggang menjauhi toilet perempuan.

"Ketua!" Tashigi yang ikut melihat kejadian tadi merasa bahwa sikap Robin setelah melihat kejahatan barusan tidaklah benar. "Kenapa Anda tidak melarang mereka? Kenapa tidak melaporkan kejadian ini kepada para guru? Apa Anda tidak lihat bahwa dia adalah Shirahoshi-_san_? Shirahoshi-_san_ pasti sangat takut dan kejadian ini pasti akan berakibat trauma berat padanya. Kita harus menyelamatkan Shirahoshi-_san_! Saya tidak tahu apa yang Anda pikirkan ketua, tapi jika ketua tidak berbuat apa-apa, maka biarkan saya saja yang menolongnya!" Tashigi yang sudah dilanda amarah tak membuang waktu lagi, ia berbalik arah dan hendak berlari kencang kembali ke toilet perempuan tadi. Namun ketika Tashigi hendak melangkahkan kakinya, suara Robin menginterupsi langkahnya.

"Tunggu, Tashigi-_chan_."

"Eh?"

"Aku memang berkata bahwa aku tidak akan mengadukan kejadian barusan kepada guru, tapi aku tidak bilang bahwa aku tidak akan memberitahu siswa lain 'kan?" Robin mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Tashigi.

"A-apa maksud Anda… ketua?"

* * *

**The Hidden Justice**

* * *

Sikap Robin yang notabene adalah ketua Osis telah membuat Shirahoshi kecewa. Tidak ia sangka bahwa Robin akan ikut menutup mata pada kejadian tak adil seperti ini. Tashigi, ya ia melihat Tashigi juga berada di belakang Robin, Tashigi berbeda, Tashigi pasti akan menolongnya. Namun… kemana Tashigi? Kenapa sampai saat ini dia belum datang menolongnya?

"Kenapa denganmu _Shirahoshi-hime_? Kau berharap Robin atau Tashigi kembali dan menolongmu 'kan?" Alvida menyeringai. "Kau salah, walau licik, tapi Robin terkenal tidak akan menarik kembali kata-katanya, hahahaha!"

DEG!

"Ukh!" Shirahoshi menutup matanya. Gelimpangan air mata kembali terjun jatuh melewati pipi halusnya. "_Kami-sama… tolong aku_," sekali lagi, ia hanya bisa berteriak meminta pertolongan dalam hati saja.

"Baik-baik, kita mulai pestanya~"

DEG!

Napas Shirahoshi sudah tidak teratur ketika tangan Alvida mulai melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemejanya. Diselorohkannya pita merah yang menjuntai kerah kemeja itu, lalu disibakkanya kemeja itu dengan ganas.

Sepasang permata wanita menyembul di balik jahitan kain berwarna merah muda.

"Wah… wah… ternyata dadanya lebih besar dari yang aku bayangkan," setelah berkata demikian, Alvida memberi isyarat pada Califa untuk mulai memotret wajah dan dada Shirahoshi. Shirahoshi kembali mencoba meronta, namun itu hanya menjadi gerakan-gerakan tak berarti di tangan Sadi_-chan_ dan Domino.

Setelah puas mengambil beberapa foto dan setelah bosan dengan beberapa gaya, Alvida kembali memutar otak dan menemukan sebuah ide gila yang jika ia lakukan akan membuat Shirahoshi bunuh diri setelah ini.

"Buka celana dalamnya."

"_APAAAAAAAAAA?!"_ Kembali, Shirahoshi hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati dan memandang Alvida dengan tatapan terkejut. Ia kembali memohon dengan tatapan matanya yang sedih, namun permohonannya itu diabaikan Alvida. Melihat ekspresi Shirahoshi yang merana malah membuat Alvida semakin mengganas.

"Kita potret mahkotanya dan kita sebarkan di internet. Ini pasti akan menjadi corengan besar bagi keluarga _Shirahoshi-hime_ ini," Sadi-_chan_ bersiul penuh gairah sementara Domino terkekeh puas.

Dengan sebelah tangan, Sadi-_chan_ mulai menjulurkan tangannya menangkap rok Shirahoshi yang masih terus bergerak karena rontaan pemakainya, lalu dengan paksa tangan Sadi-_chan_ berhasil memegang celana dalam Shirahoshi dan berhasil melurungkannya sampai ke lutut.

"_Yokatta_~" Alvida meyeringai lalu memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil berputar-putar di sana. "Califa, jangan kau lewatkan momen ini. Ambil foto yang banyak!"

"_Hai, wakarimashita_," Califa kembali menenteng kamera _digital_-nya; bersiap mengambil potret lain ketika rok Shirahoshi telah disibakkan.

Domino melirik ke arah Alvida; meminta sebuah intruksi. Ketika Alvida mengangguk, tangan Domino mulai bergerak mendekat ke arah rok Shirahoshi. Shirahoshi sudah sekuat tenaga menggeleng dan meronta, namun mereka tidak mendengarkan dan terus menjalankan aksi mereka.

SRET!

Tangan Domino kini telah menyentuh ujung lipatan rok Shirahoshi. Hanya tinggal disibakkan, maka… hidup Shirahoshi berakhir di sana.

Namun ternyata… _Kami-sama _masih menyayangi gadis cengeng kita, Shirahoshi. Sebelum Domino mengangkat rok Shirahoshi, pintu toilet terbuka oleh tendangan yang keras.

BRRRRRAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK!

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Sebuah suara yang dalam dan mengancam tiba-tiba terdengar. Kejadian yang tiba-tiba itu menghentikan aktivitas Alvida cs.

"Nami?" Alvida berdiri kaget.

"Aku bertanya, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini?" Nami masih belum mengangkat wajahnya. Aura kemarahan teradiasi dari untaian kata dan kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya. Nami… benar-benar marah.

BUAKKKK!

Tak menunggu intruksi statis dari Nami, Hancock maju dan menendang perut Califa sekuat tenaga hingga Califa terpental ke salah satu pintu toilet.

Karena kaget akan aksi Hancock, Sadi-_chan_ dan Domino secara reflek melepaskan pegangan mereka pada Shirahoshi. Shirahoshi yang sudah kehilangan tenaga seketika terduduk dengan isakan penuh ketakutan yang menguar dari bibirnya.

"Holow~ Holow~ Holow~" tawa Perona tiba-tiba terdengar. "Kalian malah menuai amarah Nami-_san_, jika Nami-_san_ marah, hantu-hantuku bahkan akan kalah menakutkan dari Nami-_san_," Perona mengingatkan.

"Selama ini aku hanya diam memperhatikan tingkah kalian. Tapi ini, ini sudah keterlaluan…" ujar Nami pelan. "Apa kalian sudah bosan hidup?!"

DEG!

Alvida tak sanggup melihat sosok Nami lagi. Kali ini ia yang dirundung ketakutan dan disergap gemetar yang dasyat.

Alvida bukannya tidak tahu reputasi Nami. Ia terkenal dengan kelicikan, kekejian dan kekejamannya. Kelicikannya malah melebihi Robin yang dinilai sangat berbahaya. Ia tak segan-segan memanfaatkan orang lain demi obsesinya, dan yang ia tahu… Nami bisa menguasai Boa Hancock yang dinilai tidak berperikemanusiaan dan Perona yang memiliki segudang hantu dan kemampuan mengutuk orang. Nami… adalah sosok mengerikan yang ingin ia hindari!

TRRRAAKKK!

Dengan sekali injak, Hancock menghancurkan kamera _digital_ yang dijadikan sebagai media kejahatan. Sedangkan Perona mulai membaca beberapa mantra pengantar tidur yang mulai malam ini akan menghantui malam-malam Alvida cs.

"Jika kalian tidak segera menghilang dari hadapanku…" belum selesai Nami berbicara, Alvida sudah mulai bergerak dan berlari meninggalkan teman-temannya di belakang. Sadi-_chan_, Domino dan Califa yang melihat Alvida berlari tunggang langgang sontak ikut berlari mengejar Alvida meninggalkan Shirahoshi yang masih terduduk syok.

"Dasar, mereka itu…" Nami menarik napas dalam lalu memandang Shirahoshi dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Untunglah kita datang tepat waktu," Hancock turut menghembuskan napas lega, lalu memandang kamera _digital_ yang sudah rusak karena amukannya dengan tatapan syukur. "Entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan dengan menghancurkan harga diri seseorang seperti itu."

"Holow~ Holow~ Holow~ Tapi aku sudah terlanjur mengirimi mereka kutukanku," Perona tertawa puas. "Selama satu bulan mereka tidak akan mendapatkan tidur nyenyak."

Dengan langkah yang ringan, Nami mendekat ke arah Shirahoshi lalu berjongkok di depannya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

SRET!

Shirahoshi enggan memandang Nami. Nami sama saja dengan Alvida. Nami adalah orang yang lebih mengerikan daripada Alvida. Ia tahu itu, ia paham itu. Kenapa harus Nami yang menolongnya? Ia akan lebih senang jika Tashigi yang datang.

PLUK!

Sebuah blazer cokelat tiba-tiba menutupi kepala Shirahoshi. Shirahoshi… terpaksa mendongak, memandang seseorang yang sekarang hanya mengenakan kemeja putih polos tanpa dibaluti blazer seperti sebelumnya.

"Kau jangan takut lagi, kujamin mereka tidak akan mengganggumu," ujar Nami. "Sebelum keluar, rapikan dulu dirimu," setelah berkata seperti itu, Nami mulai beranjak menjauh diikuti Hancock dan Perona keluar dari toilet wanita.

"Ke-kenapa…" Shirahoshi berbisik pelan dengan suara yang masih bergetar. "Kenapa… mereka menolongku?"

GREP!

Shirahoshi kembali menangis keras di toilet itu dengan blazer yang ia pegang di kedua tangannya.

* * *

**The Hidden Justice**

* * *

Shirahoshi yang memerlukan waktu lebih dari satu jam berada di toilet setelah insiden itu melewatkan 1 pelajaran; yaitu matematika. Ketika ia kembali ke kelas, kebetulan kelasnya tengah berganti pelajaran atau sering kali disebut jam kosong hingga keterlambatan Shirahoshi tidak begitu dipermasalahkan. Siswa kelas 2-4 tengah menunggu kedatangan guru selanjutnya dengan membicarakan gosip-gosip hangat yang baru saja beredar.

"Kudengar, Tsume kemarin diperkosa oleh beberapa lelaki."

"E-eh? Tsume anak kelas sebelah?"

"Ya, katanya dia ikut acara kencan bersama, setelah itu ia ditinggalkan sendirian di sana."

"La-lalu, bagaimana keadaan Tsume sekarang?"

"Dia mencoba bunuh diri berkali-kali dengan memotong urat nadinya dan menenggak obat serangga, tapi untungnya dapat terselamatkan. Sekarang dia berada di rumah sakit dengan penjagaan yang ketat, berjaga-jaga kalau dia hendak bunuh diri lagi."

"Aduh… kasihan sekali…."

DEG!

Shirahoshi yang mendengar perbincangan gadis sekelasnya kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Vivi yang sudah kembali ke kelas dan terbebas dari rasa gatalnya. Shirahoshi mengamati raut wajah Vivi yang syok karena mendengar berita yang sama mengenai Tsume dari gadis sekelasnya.

Tsume?

Rasanya Shirahoshi pernah mendengar nama itu. Tsume? Dimana ya… "Ah!" Shirahoshi memekik tertahan. Tsume adalah gadis lain yang diajak Alvida ke acara kencan bersama itu 'kan….

SRET!

Pandangannya kali ini kembali beralih ke arah Vivi. "Jika Nami-_san_ tidak meminta meminta Vivi-_san_ untuk piket waktu itu… mungkin saja Vivi-_san_ juga…" Shirahoshi segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Ini adalah sebuah kebetulan, ini adalah keberuntungan Vivi saja.

Shirahoshi… berucap syukur atas kemujuran Vivi. Ia bersyukur, bukan Vivi yang ada bersama Alvida saat itu.

"Kaya, kau sudah membayar biaya administrasi sekolah?" Sebuah suara dari seorang gadis yang berjalan melewati koridor di luar kelasnya tiba-tiba terdengar.

"Um, sudah," terdengar jawaban dari Kaya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah uangmu telah hilang?" Temannya bertanya antusias.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi ketika hendak pulang kemarin… aku menemukan sebuah amplop berisi uang 384.000 yen di lokerku."

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa…."

DEG!

Jantung Shirahoshi kembali berdebar. "Apakah mungkin…?" Kemarin, ia ingat dengan benar bahwa Alvida dan teman-temannya menggeledah tas Kaya sebelum pulang dan tidak menemukan apa-apa. Apakah mungkin Nami yang telah mengambil uang Kaya sebelumnya itu kembali memasukan uang itu ke dalam loker Kaya demi menghindari aksi Alvida yang hendak mencuri uang itu dengan paksa? "A-ada apa ini sebenarnya…" Shirahoshi semakin erat menggenggam blazer yang kini membalut tubuhnya. "_O-otou-sama_… apakah keadilan masih ada di sekolah ini? Kenapa… keadilan itu tidak menampakkan wajahnya?" Tanpa sadar… Shirahoshi kembali menitikan beberapa jentik air mata.

* * *

**The Hidden Justice**

* * *

"Aku masih belum yakin, ketua. Bagaimana bisa Anda meminta tolong pada orang-orang itu? Bukankah mereka sama buruknya dengan Alvida cs?" Tashigi yang tidak menerima sikap Robin beberapa saat lalu ketika ia malah menemui Nami di atap gedung sekolah dan menceritakan soal Shirahoshi kepada Nami melakukan aksi protes dengan gencar. "Bagaimana jika Shirahoshi-_san_ malah menjadi bahan gencetan bagi kelompok itu?"

"Tenanglah, Tashigi-_chan_…" Robin yang sudah memprediksi kejadian ini meneguk teh hijaunya dengan tenang di ruang OSIS. "Mereka tidak benar-benar jahat kok."

"A-apa maksud Anda, ketua?"

"Mereka adalah sekutu OSIS dan membantu kita diam-diam."

"Mereka? Maksud Anda… Nami dan teman-temannya?"

"Ya," Robin memasang sebuah senyum manis penuh makna. "Mereka adalah keadilan yang bersembunyi dalam kejahatan. Jangan bilang pada siapa-siapa ya~" ujar Robin yang kemudian disusul oleh tawa ringan di ruangan itu. Hal itu… sukses membuat Tashigi bingung sendiri.

"Keadilan… yang bersembunyi dalam kejahatan?"

* * *

**The Hidden Justice**

* * *

**Di sebuah ruangan gelap yang penuh dengan monitor keamanan….**

"Ah, Nami-_san_, Inoue dan teman-temannya berniat mencuri soal ujian dan meng-_copy_-nya di ruang guru malam ini," beritahu Hancocok dengan sebuah _headphone_ besar di telinganya. Nami beringsut dari duduknya, lalu memicingkan mata dan memandang monitor yang menggembar-gemborkan aksi rahasia Inoue dengan seringai mencurigakan.

"Mudah saja, kita duluan yang mencuri soal itu. Jangan kita _copy_, tapi kita benar-benar membawa semua soal itu. Hal itu akan membuat para guru membuat soal lain yang berbeda dan _aware_ tentang aksi pencurian oleh murid macam ini hingga mereka akan semakin mengetatkan keamanan soal ujian."

"Nami-_san_ memang punya segudang ide yang kreatif," Perona tertawa dengan sebuah boneka beruang dalam pelukannya. "Jadi… malam ini kita akan menjadi pencuri? Holow~ Holow~ Holow~"

"Ya," Nami berdiri tegap lalu berkacak pinggang memandang monitor itu dengan tatapan mengerikan. "Siapkan diri kalian, penjahat-penjahat sekolah."

"_Hai_!" Hancock dan Perona serempak menjawab.

.

.

**Hal yang tidak terlihat, bukan berarti tidak ada**

**Hal yang tidak terasa, bukan berarti telah tiada**

**Percaya atau tidak, walau jarang menunjukkan dirinya,**

**Keadilan itu selalu mengawasi, dan melindungimu….**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

* * *

**AN**: Kyaaaa~ . FF One Piece pertama saya inih! Dan entah kenapa malah berlatar di sekolah khusus wanita dan ada adegan _ecchi_-nya. Maafkan saya *_bow*_ ini hanya untuk kepentingan plot cerita, tidak ada maksud apa-apa T^T. Terima kasih kepada semua pembaca yang sudah membuka halaman ini dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membaca. Terima kasih pula saya haturkan untuk para _reviewers_ yang meninggalkan jejak di FF saya yang nista ini :D

Saya sangat suka dengan Nami, Hancock dan Perona, karena itu mereka berada dalam satu tim dan jadi tokoh protagonis bertopeng Antagonis XD

Akhir kata,

_Nami-san, Hebihime-sama,_ _Perona-sama,_ sehat-sehat selalu ya XD hihihi….


End file.
